masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cerberus Daily News - December 2010
Wow... Bugs with biotics. Who would'a thunk it? It's interesting to see that even (apparently) nonsentient creatures can develop biotics. Unless they are sentient... bum bum buuummm!!! :P SpartHawg948 05:13, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, if I'm remembering it correctly, one of planets in Mass Effect 2 had native fauna with biotic tendencies. While it doesn't explicitly say that these lifeforms lack sapience, it certainly seems to imply they are little more than basic animals. This seems to run a bit contradictory to the article. Not to mention that the insane rachni still retained access to their biotic abilities, although I can understand the galactic community being unaware of the events at Peak 15. I wonder what made these bugs noteworthy. 23:05, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::After this last CDN article, I'm guessing that they are fully intelligent beings. This will add them to the steadily growing list of races first appearing in CDN: raloi, unnamed virtual race, and now kirik. Arbington 00:31, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems to me (although I've been wrong before) that the kirik are notable because they are the first non-intelligent arthropod/insect analogues discovered which have control over biotic powers. I get the impression the "beetle-like" kirik are probably comparable in size to Earth insects, or at least on the smaller-sized end of the spectrum of galactic organisms, like Space Beetles. The rachni probably aren't brought up because they don't count. They're sapient for one thing, as well as relatively large. If they have the brain capacity for sapience, they likely have enough of those complex neural pathways to control biotics. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:29, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Huh. This talk of "Uplifting" makes me think these little buggers (pun indeed intended) might show up in Mass Effect 3 with the other races. At least, I hope they do. The thought of fighting a Biotic beetle swarm intrigues me. Arbington 00:34, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Agreed. I was majorly disappointed that no insane rachni were present in ME2 (although I understand why from a story perspective). Those brood warriors were one of the coolest enemies in the original. I hope they expand on a lot of what was mentioned in these news articles in the third installment. GiantEnemyCrab 02:03, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Blasto Saves Christmas Awesome! Greatest movie idea ever! Arbington 03:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm just rolling my eyes at the extrememly bad...ideas for movie titles. Lancer1289 03:14, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, some of them are pretty bad. But a Blasto Christmas special would be pretty sweet! After all, the original movie looked awesome! Arbington 03:51, December 14, 2010 (UTC) "Human" holiday of Christmas? So, *all* humans are Catholics then? I don't want a future like that. --Kiadony 11:03, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't believe that's the way this line should be interpreted. It merely references Christmas as an event celebrated by a particular subset of humans ("Earth's Christian tradition"). We can presume from other references that religious faith, or lack of it, is just as diverse and widespread as in modern day society, if not far more so - given the intermingling of Earth's cultures, ethnicities and backgrounds. Bronzey 11:36, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't see how the article was interpreted to mean that "*all* humans are Catholics then". After all, there are plenty of non-Catholics who celebrate Christmas, are there not? Catholicism is by far the largest sect of Christianity, to be sure, but certainly not the only sect. ::Seriously, let's have some good old-fashioned religious tolerance here, shall we? I don't recall anyone posting similar messages when CDN reported "Sunset tonight marks the beginning of the human holy month of Ramadan on Earth" on August 10th. No "So, all humans are Muslims then? I don't want a future like that." Nor were comments posted on November 5th, when CDN reported that "The human Hindu holiday of Diwali begins tonight". No griping about a possible future where everyone is Hindu. Obviously, CDN has presented a number of human religious stories. Christmas is the latest, but many others came before it in CDN. So obviously, it isn't stating or even implying that everyone is Christian, as we clearly see that at the very least there are also Muslims and Hindus in the ME universe. So let's all try to be a little more tolerant and avoid comments like the first one in this post, which I personally find pretty darn offensive. SpartHawg948 20:53, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::For once I agree with Spart. There are non christians who celebrate the holiday. me for example, and I'm an atheist. You REALLY don;t need to beleive in any kind of deity to celebrate the holiday. I mean, it has so many other pagan and secular traditions that have been shoehorned in that you kinda have to look hard to actually find anything really religious, most of that having been shoehorned in itself. Like, ALL of it having been shoehorned in. There's no issue with it being the "human" holiday. Besides, the best part is the traditional Roman orgy. Yay Roman orgies! No? Just me? Allright....NickTyrong 08:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::For the record, what I actually said, as a clear reading of my post will show, is that pretty much all Christians, not just Catholics, celebrate Christmas, as the first poster seemed to be under the impression that only Catholics celebrate Christmas. I hadn't even been thinking in terms of secular observance of the holiday, oxymoronic as that may sound (holiday, after all, meaning literally 'holy day'). It's not a bad point though. SpartHawg948 15:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I took it as christians in general. Catholosism and Crhistianity are oftentimes, albiet incorrectly, used interchangeably. Catholic is simply one of the 30,000 different sects of Christianity. And calling somehting a "holiday", no matter its origins, is moot. It's simply what we who use english call it. It doesn;t mean "holy day". A PA day at school is a "holiday" without being a "holy day", if you catch my meaning. And if you don't know what a PA day is (Might be different in America) it's when the teachers take a day to organise schedules, get things together. Day off of school. a holiday.NickTyrong 15:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I was referring to the word 'holiday'. The word holiday literally means "holy day". It's where the word comes from, the origin of the word. I wasn't meaning the modern usage, which is why I never stated anything of the sort. Look at the etymology of the word: "The word holiday derived from the notion of "Holy Day", and gradually evolved to its current form. The word holiday comes from the Old English word hāligdæg." "Origin: bef. 950; ME; OE hāligdæg. See holy, day". That's what I was talking about, as is pretty obvious from the wording of my comment. SpartHawg948 19:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Okay. Whatever. It kinda soudned like you emant something else, but fine. whatever.NickTyrong 19:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No, I pretty much meant exactly what I said. I did, after all, say "holiday, after all, meaning literally 'holy day'" (a tad bit of emphasis added). But anywho, it seems pretty clear that the facts do not support the specious and (to some, anyways, such as yours truly) offensive comment which precipitated this entire discussion (see the main body of my first post for said facts). Ah, the holiday season. Really brings out the tolerance in people, doesn't it? :P SpartHawg948 09:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) (reset indent)Erm...aren't article talk pages used for the sole purpose of discussing an article's content, and not starting religious debates because of a simple comment? If it really bothered you this much, you should have continued this on his talk page, not this inappropriate venue. Just sayin'. ;) (Talk) (Requests) 10:07, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Generally yes that is what talk pages are supposed to be for, but sometimes these things do happen and I can provide a number of examples of this happening. Don't forget that every wiki is different and policies from one don't necessarily carry over to another one. Also note that one of the people in this does have a habbit of doing this, and I can provide examples of that as well. Lancer1289 18:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the lecture on what talk pages are and aren't for. Seeing as I'm merely a lowly Bureaucrat, I have no idea what they're used for. In this case though, I regret to inform you that you're kinda wrong here. THe inappropriate venue part is correct, though it applies to the comment that started the blog. The topical responses were not in the wrong, however, especially given that they were used in part by a Bureaucrat (me) to demonstrate to the individual who started the thread why topics like this don't belong in talk pages. There really was no reason for me to move the conversation to her talk page (as she is a she, not a he, so I couldn't move it to his talk page even if I wanted to). Just sayin'... SpartHawg948 19:11, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, I was not aware of the specifics of this wiki's policies regarding talk pages. I didn't mean to sound condescending in the slightest. I just figured that this wiki's policies were at least similar to those that I edit on elsewhere. Although, one thing I did notice in the wiki guidelines was that "talk pages are generally not edited by administrators unless the discussion gets wildly out of hand." That's the part that I was confused about, I suppose. (Talk) (Requests) 19:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::It means we don't edit the comments left by others unless said comments are way out-of-line or inappropriate. Of course we still edit talk pages to leave comments, just like any other user. We just don't modify the comments left by other users without a darn good reason. SpartHawg948 19:24, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay, thanks for the clarification. (Talk) (Requests) 19:26, January 1, 2011 (UTC) "If she wants to stay out of our reach, she'd better find another galaxy." Best. Line. Ever. Seriously, that is awesome! :D Bronzey 08:14, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Lira Speight's death. Who else thinks it's bunk? Ie, possible quest. The doctor could have been paid, or her dna could have been left on another body as samples. I know it's just conjecture, but I don't think this is over.NickTyrong 07:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's settled. Even if Speight somehow faked her death, she'd still be a lone fugitive, not a threat to the galaxy or so on. Definitely not something Shepard needs to concern himself with. I think the most we can expect from any revelation that Speight yet lives is another spate of CDN reports on the matter. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:33, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I wouldn't be so sure. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not saying this will happen, or even that it is likely to happen in ME3, but it certainly could come to pass that Speight becomes an agent of the Reapers, akin to an Alcibiades or a Demaratus, or perhaps a Benedict Arnold. Having a skilled officer such as herself, knowledgeable of the specific capabilities of their foes, and the tactics and strategies they are likely to employ, would greatly benefit the Reapers, and could make for an interesting plot element. SpartHawg948 22:39, December 27, 2010 (UTC)